Tangled
by R5fan16
Summary: Allyson Dawson has magical hair and a dream,austin moon is a thief,and somehow these two cross paths. Based on the disney movie tangled! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So the winner was tangled! I'm going to try my hardest to get it right! Of course I have seen tangled but I'm going to try and change it up a little bit! Let's get started! :D  
All told in Ally's POV,and ally's hair IS blonde for now because it's magical!

"Allyson,let down your hair!" My mother sing-songed from the bottom of our tower. I sighed and picked up my 70 foot long hair and threw over the hook hanging from my roof and let it go down to my mother. You're probably wondering WHY my hair is this long,well,you see,I have magic hair. And I know this may sound totally bizarre,but it's true,I was born with it. I don't know how or why,but I was.

Of course,a power like this needs to be protected,so my mother doesn't want me to leave my tower,because of roughens and thugs,with sharp teeth and an awful smell to them. Of course,this is just what mother tells me,I've never ACTUALLY been out of the tower,but mother wouldn't lie to me.

She grips onto my hair and I pull her up,I've been doing it for a long time,so I really think nothing of it now.

"Oh Allyson,thank you darling" she says and strokes the side of my face.

"You're welcome mother" I slightly smile at her.

"Darling,sing for me?" She asks,I nod and run to grab a bench and place it in front of mothers chair and hand her a brush.

Flower,gleam and flow  
Let your powers shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fates design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine

It's a healing incantation. My hair glows,but it also heals things. I just have to sing that song and it's magic will heal any wound. In my mothers case,it makes her look young again.

"Mother,so as you may or may not know,tomorrow's my birthday!" I cheer,she laughs and pats my head.

"Oh dear,why yes it is" she smiles.

"Well,I was wondering...if...maybe...you could take me to see the floating lanterns that get released every year only on my birthday!" I ask and her smile falters.

"But that would mean leaving this tower darling,and you know how I feel about that" she gives me a look that dares me to argue with her.

"Well yes I know mother,but-"

"No buts Allyson,don't you ever ask to leave this tower again" she orders,I sigh and nod. She smiles again and hugs me.

"Allyson,the only reason I do this is to keep you safe,you know that,right Allyson?" She asks in my ear,I nod and she pulls away,patting my head and leaving to the window.

"I have to go out for a few days darling,will you be alright on your own?" Mother asks,I roll my eyes.

"Yes mother,I'm 16,I'm not a child anymore" I reply and she climbs down my hair again.

My friend rascal,who is also a chameleon,climbs up on the ledge of my tower and climbs onto my shoulder. I sigh and rest my head on my palm,and watch as my mother disappears through the leafy trees and big rocks.

"It's a no go rascal,she said no,I can't believe her! She thinks I can't protect myself!" I cried and was about to turn around to head back into my tower,when I see a figure pop trough the trees and rocks and make it's way towards my tower. I gasped and ran around my tower trying to locate something I could use to defend myself. I settle on a frying pan(1) and hide with rascal sitting on my shoulder,looking ready to pounce.

A person jumps through my window,and before they have any time to turn around and see me,I swing the frying pan and smack them with it. An electrifying bang echoes through my tower and the person falls to the ground without so much as a sound.

I drag him to a chair and tie him up with my hair,it really comes in handy sometimes. I take his bag off of his shoulder and hide it under the stair. It seemed pretty valuable to him,so maybe I can bribe him.

I wait for several minutes,until he finally wakes up. I shriek when he meets my gaze and hide behind rascal,who of course is much smaller then me,so it doesn't work as well as I had hoped.

"Am I wrapped up in your...hair?" He asks wiggling and squirming around,trying to get my hair to release.

"Struggling's not gonna work" I state,he sighs and looks up at me. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes,and he's wearing brown pants along with a white button up long sleeved shirt(2). He had shaggy hair and looked to be about 18 or 19.

"What do you want with me? Are you going to sell my hair? Are you going to cut it?" I asked pointing the frying pan defensively at him.

"What would I want with your hair? Wait,where's my satchel?" He started panicking and looked around as best he could while being tied down with my hair.

"I've hidden it,somewhere you'll never find it" I state and cross my arms.

"Ok listen here blondie,I need that satchel"

"Allyson,and I need my hair,so looks like we've come to a bit of a road block here"

"I don't want your hair!" He argues,I eye him and rascal climbs onto my head and gives the boy the evil eye.

"What's your name?" I ask circling around him like a cat.

"Austin,Austin Moon" he replies glaring at me,I make it back to the front of him.

"What can I do to get my satchel back?"

"Take me to see the lanterns that are released into the night sky tomorrow" I state simply.

"Sorry no can do blondie if I go to the castle,I probably won't even make it back here again,and neither will you,the castle guards don't exactly like me at the moment"

"I don't exactly like you at the moment either but the only way you'll get your satchel back,is if you take me to see the lanterns" I say sternly,he sighs.

"Fine blondie,I'll take you to see the lanterns" he responds dejectedly,I squeal and untie him from my hair.

Finished! I hope you liked the first chapter!  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

!

!  
P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of tangled! "Are you coming?" Austin yells up the tower at me while he climbed down the tower. I grab my frying pan and look down. "Uhh...yeah!" I reply and wrap my hair around the hook. I take a deep breath and look back into my tower. Rascal climbed up on my shoulder and used his tail to point down the tower. "Yes rascal,we're going down there,I don't know,mother is not going to be pleased" Rascal gave me a look and I rolled my eyes,and made my way down my tower using my hair. "Why couldn't you let me use your hair too? I just spent like 2 hours of my time attempting to climb down this tower" Austin yells up from the bottom of the tower. I innocently shrug and yell down an "oops!" And he glares up at me and I giggle silently to myself. I make it to about a foot off the ground and freeze. "Are you gonna get down?" Austin asks rudely,I scoff at him and shake him off. I gently place my foot down,and I gasp at the soft,cool feeling of it tickling between my toes. I grin and lay down on the grass. "It's so soft!" I say happily and look up at austin who's leaning against my tower,looking at me as if I have two heads. "Let's go blondie" "Allyson!" I correct and he rolls his eyes. "Whatever,come on" he says and pulls me into the forest. I hold my frying pan against my chest as a shield and hear noises in every direction. "What are those noises? Roughens,thugs? Have they come for me?" I ask gripping onto austin,he peels me off of him as a bunny jumps out of the bushes. "Stay calm,it can probably smell fear(1)"Austin says sarcastically,I step away from him and smile sheepishly. "Sorry" I giggle awkwardly and he looks at me like I'm insane. "Hey Austin..." "What blondie?" "Stop calling me that! It's Allyson! And you have blonde hair too! I'm hungry" I snap at him,he smiles slightly to himself and grips my hand,tightly but not tight enough to hurt me. "I know this great place! It's called the cuddly bunny" he tells me as he drags me towards a small building on the edge of a small lake. "Great! I love bunnies! They're so cute with their cute little noses" I say in a voice you would use when speaking to a young child. Austin glances at me and pulls me inside the joint. When he opens the door...its not exactly what I was expecting... When Austin pulls me in I came face to face with a tall,bulky,hairy man,who looks AND smells like he hasn't showered in years. I cringe my nose and he snarls at me,I squeal and run behind Austin. "Hey big fella" Austin says and pats the guy on the shoulder,the guy just growls in return and turns his back to austin. "Is this you?" A different guy asks,holding a WANTED poster in his left hand,with a guy who most certainly looked like Austin... And that's that chapter! I AM SO SO SO SORRY ITS SO LATE! IVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH MY SCHOOL AND MY TEACHERS ARE JERKS AND UGH SO SORRY! 


	3. About chapter 2

I have no idea why the last chapter went all together like that,it was in the usual version I use but for some reason it messed up,so just please stick with me and I will try and get it figured out! 


End file.
